


Soli

by Aliesk



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post Brasile/Germania, lacrime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata subito dopo la cocente sconfitta 7-1 per la Germania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soli

**Author's Note:**

> Un ringraziamento speciale va ad _Usversus Them_ che l'ha betata.

Thiago lo circonda tra le braccia e gli sussurra in un orecchio: «Va tutto bene».  
David Luiz inizia piangere. È un pianto soffocato, doloroso, e la stretta che li lega intensa. Affonda il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla. Le lacrime gli rigano le guance, scivolando e svanendo come il loro sogno di vittoria. La mano di Thiago è sulla sua nuca, le braccia possenti di David Luiz sono avvinghiate a lui e lo stringono disperatamente.  
Hanno gli occhi chiusi, i respiri mescolati e sono abbracciati come se fossero un'unica persona: al centro del campo, anche se lo stadio è in tumulto, Thiago e David Luiz sono soli.


End file.
